


Bet On It

by formosus_iniquis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formosus_iniquis/pseuds/formosus_iniquis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of loosely connected headcanons molded into a fic. Featuring girl gang leader!Mariel, bookie!Tyler, and a relationship that is little more than implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet On It

“But Rye-Rye, why do I have to go,” Meg whined, kicking at the ground in front of her as they walked.

“Because Jack wants someone to check out their new bookie before they put any money down on whatever game is this week.”

“But why do  _ I  _ have to go,” she repeated, grabbing his hand so she could tug on it insistently. If she conveniently forgot to drop his hand after, that was her business.

“You’re here because it’s stupid to meet with someone you’ve never worked with on your own,” Ryan said, “I’m crazy, I don’t have a death wish.”

Meg rolled her eyes, Ryan always tried to play up that Vagabond the psycho killer thing the press came up with when he didn’t have any other argument. “I don’t think a bookie who just got to town is going to try to start shit with the big bad Vagabond. It’s okay Rye, you can admit you just want to spend time with me, I  _ am _ your,” she paused aware that she wanted to fill that hole with girlfriend, but also aware that a couple of hookups did not a relationship make, “friend.”

“A bookie who goes by Triple Hit,  I want Doll Face there to back me up if things go bad, Meg can be there if things go well.” Ryan said giving her hand a squeeze.

“Do you really think Jack would send you to meet this guy if they actually thought something would happen?”

Ryan swung their linked as he thought, “Not on purpose, but there’s a reason we’re going to meet with this guy and they aren’t.”

“So is that why you’ve got your facepaint on?” she asked.

“It feels more casual than the whole getup, don’t you think.”

She pretended to think, knowing how fragile Ryan’s ego could be and sometimes it was fun to fuck with him. “I don’t appreciate anything that covers your handsome face, but the facepaint makes you seem less like you’re going to murder him.”

“Which should let us get in and out without an incident, Jack wanted me to place a bet for them if this guy checks out.” If he heard the compliment he let it slide, but the optimist in Meg wanted to bet that he was blushing underneath that painted on skull.

“It’s starting to sound like Jack has us running errands for them,” Meg said.

“Well they’re running Geoff’s, you know how chain of command works.”

Meg didn’t really, she took the jobs Gus told her she was going to take and worked on her own stuff the rest of the time, but she had an idea of how the crew’s chain of command worked from listening to Ryan talk about it. “Where the hell are we even going, it’s too early to meet this guy at some dive bar.”

“We’re almost there, Jack gave me the guy’s address. Apparently he does most of his business from his apartment, probably why Jack doesn’t know if they should trust him, makes you feel like you’re walking into a trap.”

“Trust him! I’m worried for him! He’s gonna get murdered if he keeps giving out his home address to strangers.”

“That seems a little harsh since we’ll probably murder the guy if we don’t like what he’s got to say.”

“Alright, point out the double standard why don’t you,” she would have crossed her arms across her chest, but she didn’t want to drop Ryan’s hand.

“I mean I just did, didn’t I,” Ryan said, his voice taking on that small quality that it got when he wanted her approval.

“Sure did, buddy,” she said.

They walked in silence for another minute before she started to tug at his hand, “Are we getting close, I didn’t plan on spending my day vetting bookies.”

“How about we get lunch after, there’s a place not far from where this guy lives that Geoff launders money through, the lads say it’s good.”

“It’s a date,” she said, a skip in her step at the smile on his face.

\---

“I think this is the building,” Ryan said after a few more minutes of walking.

“This place is nicer than where you live Rye-Rye, and he just got here.”

“Why would I spend the money on a nicer place when I spend more time in other people’s homes than my own.”

“I’m hearing a lot of excuses from you, Haywood.”

“You never seem to mind when it’s your house I’m sleeping in.”

“Whatever,” she said, never one to admit when Ryan actually had a point, though he was right that she didn’t mind how he spent a fair share of his nights with her. “Let’s hurry up, you promised me lunch.”

When they found the apartment that belonged to the guy they both started preparing for whatever they might be greeted by when they walked in. Meg moved the knife she always had on her, so it was easier to grab if things looked like they were going south. She could see Ryan do the same from the corner of her eye, they both lived by the motto that it was better to be well armed than sorry.

She could hear a faint squabbling before Ryan started banging on the door, wondered if they were getting ready to walk in on a meeting with a losing bidder. It could be a quick way to get into a fight if they walked in on a pissed off client, she shifted her knife so it was a little more obvious to discourage any initial violence.

Ryan banged roughly on the door, and Meg was surprised when it brought a familiar brunette to answer. “Mariel, you’re the bookie?”

“Oh it’s you, Turney, thought it might be food,” Mariel said, looking annoyed that she’d found Meg and Ryan at her door.

“Mariel, honey, we didn’t order any food, will you sit down and watch this game, you’ve actually got money on it,” said a voice so deep that Meg could feel it rumbling in her chest from the hall.

Mariel moved out of the doorway, not really inviting them in, but Meg knew Mariel well enough to that she would have no problem telling them to fuck off. She also knew that she and Ryan saw the guy that voice belonged to at the same time from the way his hand tightened around hers for just a second before he dropped it completely.

She wondered if it was clear that the two of them didn’t know what to do now, she and Ryan stood in the apartment as the game on TV acted as the only sound in the room. They hadn’t been expecting the bookie to be cute, she hadn’t anyway. She definitely hadn’t expected him to be dating the leader of the girl gang she had a flirt/hate relationship with.

“Hey Turney, be useful and settle a bet for us,” Mariel said.

“Useful, I helped you out of a knife fight last week!”

Mariel continued as if Meg hadn’t even spoken, “What do you think his name is?”

Meg looked over at Ryan, he’d been eyeing up the two in front of them in a mostly friendly manner, and she was worried the guy they’d come to judge was now turning the tables on them. She was pretty sure she could handle Mariel if a wrong answer lead to a fight; but the bookie, who’d yet to move from the couch and had his focus split between a game and her and Ryan, he could have any number of weapons hidden in the waist of his sweats.

“Triple Hit,” Meg answered, ready if her answer triggered some sort of fight.

“Oh baby a triple,” the bookie shouted, clearly teasing. Mariel threw herself down on the couch next to him, a pout on her face and a glare directed at Meg. “I told you Tyler Coe wasn’t going to catch on.”

“It’s your name!” she said dropping back against him, like the effort it took to have this argument stole the energy she’d been using to stay upright.

“I’m glad you see my point, you can’t use your real name as your alias.” Tyler started gesturing to Ryan now as he spoke, “I don’t think this man’s mother had this handsome baby boy and named him the Vagabond.”

Meg watched Ryan and knew him well enough to know he was blushing under his facepaint. Meg had always found it cute how easily Ryan was flustered by compliments.

“What can I help you two with?” Tyler asked, a complete professional now that the game was over.

“I want to place a bet,” Ryan said, a strange tinge to his voice Meg couldn’t quite place, almost manic as if he was making decisions as he was speaking. She could see that same edge in his eyes, as she turned to watch him, trying to figure out why he’d left out Jack’s name.

“Business, should have guessed, pretty people never seem to come for pleasure.”

“I resent that,” Mariel chimed, still leaning against his side.

“You’re always the exception, dear.” Meg suddenly realized that Tyler was probably getting business from that smile of his alone.

“You were going to place a bet,” Meg prompted, one part to steer the conversation back to business, one part to make sure Ryan knew they’d be revisiting this once they were out of Tyler and Mariel’s earshot.

Ryan nodded, reaching into his jacket to pull the envelope that Jack had given him before they’d left, their money inside and their bet written on the front. 

Tyler looked it over after taking it from Ryan’s hand, not bothering to hide the face he made when he read what was written there. “Are you sure this is what you want to do?” he asked.

Mariel looked over Tyler’s shoulder to read what was written and laughed, “Oh fuck, that’s a bad idea.”

“And why would that be?” Ryan asked, Meg could hear a note of that trademark Vagabond intimidation in his voice.

“Listen man, I don’t want to tell you what to do with your money, that’s bad business.” Meg stifled a giggle at that, this was still Jack’s money afterall  and she doubted that Ryan cared anymore than the bookie did about what happened to it, “But, not to beat this dead horse, you are ridiculously attractive despite all that,” his wiggling hand seemed to be gesturing at the minimal facepaint Ryan had on.

“And despite your girlfriend’s poorly concealed weapon,” Tyler continued, “no one’s been stabbed yet, and Mariel clearly likes her.”

“I knew you liked me,” Meg couldn’t help but shout; she wouldn’t lie that it was a sensitive spot, she wasn’t used to people not liking her and she was never certain where she stood with the other woman.

Mariel made a face, apparently not pleased that her secret had been revealed.

“Anyway,” Tyler said, if he was anything but amused by the interruption it didn’t show, “I would recommend changing your bet. I’ve heard a nasty rumor that something is going to happen to your team.”

“Aren’t they the favorite to win?” Meg asked parroting what Jack had told them before they’d come to meet with Tyler.

“Just a nasty rumor,” Tyler repeated.

“It’s that Coe Curse,” Mariel said with a knowing smirk.

Meg looked over at Ryan, could see him conflicted about what to do. She knew Ryan had a streak of paranoia, and the whole reason they were there is that Jack didn’t know if they could trust Tyler yet. She knew that, just like she knew that he wasn’t sure if part of deciding whether Tyler was trustworthy was to change the bet Jack had asked them to make and see if something good came from it. She also knew Ryan could be easily persuaded by a pretty face. Meaning this added up to a pretty lethal combination.

She knew Ryan pretty well, but she knew herself even better, the things she was sure Ryan was thinking were all the things she was thinking herself. The difference between the two of them was she had an idea that could set both their minds at ease and maybe even let them have a little fun later if all parties involved were okay with it.

“Well if that’s a bad bet,” Meg said, “what if you went to lunch with us and helped us figure out what a better bet would be.”

Mariel perked up at that and Meg fought a smile, now that she knew the other woman liked her she would be relying on the gang leader for much more. “If Turney is buying we should go, I’ve been starving for hours.”

“Just lunch,” Tyler asked.

“Well, I suppose that depends on how long it takes you to help Meg and I fix our bet,” Ryan said.

“It could take a while, Ryan and I can be slow learners,” Meg said, feeling a little giddy at how well this was working.

“You’ll just have to come over on game days,” Mariel said, shrugging but Meg could see a smile through her casual indifference, “that’s when he tutors me in sports gambling.”

“Let’s see how lunch goes, they might be faster learners that they think,” Tyler said, a steadying hand on Mariel’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Meg said, “let’s see.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can follow me on tumblr, [formosusiniquis](http://formosusiniquis.tumblr.com/), I post all my stuff there and some things that don't make it over here. Sometimes I talk about fandom things and take prompts from people.


End file.
